Break Away
by The Black Motions
Summary: It was inevitable, the feelings she held for Sasuke. But when someone else comes into the picture, who will she pick? The cold avenger? Or the tormented redhead?


**It was inevitable, the feelings she held for Sasuke. But when someone else comes into the picture, who will she pick? The cold avenger? Or the tormented redhead? **

**-Break Away-**

**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

She was unhappy, sitting on the rooftop of an old building. The sun beating down on her heavily, she felt as though she was going to meld away. As her bare legs hung motionlessly off the side, she looked up at the cloudless sky. She was used to the warmth, but this was hot. Something she didn't particularly like. Days like these, she would usually be under a tree sleeping.

Her lower lip gutted out sadly. She'd felt upset for the past two weeks, when the academy had announced team squads. She was devastated by the end of the day, everything she hoped for slipped from within her grasp. It was like she could almost touch what she was desired, just inches away. But it was all over now.

Huffing, she crossed her arms and leaned forward in a hunch. A gentle breeze kissed her skin, billowing softly through her short chestnut hair. "Stupid Hokage…" grumbled the girl. She blamed the Hokage for this whole mess. He had chosen the squads, or so she had accused.

She had longed to one day be in the same squad as Konoha's heartthrob. Sasuke Uchiha. A mysterious and talented boy, the only survivor from the Uchiha massacre. But she knew him like no one else did. They had been friends since they were very young, best friends even. But it changed after the massacre. They never talked, though she had tried on many occasions to get him to speak. All she would get in return was a grunt. Their friendship had went down the drain, they barely knew each other anymore.

She hoped and wished to be put in his squad, to maybe bring them closer together again. But that wish was crushed when she heard her now former Sensei, Iruka call out Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

"_Squad Eleven, Atsuo Inoue, Hansuke Watanabe_…" she mimicked in a mans voice sarcastically "_And Yumi Ikeda."_

She was jealous and she knew it. Yumi knew she was more fit to keep up with Sasuke than Sakura or Naruto. But she definitely knew she wasn't stronger.

Sighing, she pulled herself back and stood up, hearing her joints click in the process. She'd been sitting there all morning after all, it was already past noon too. But she didn't need to worry, it was her day off from doing missions around the village. Yumi could have been off training, but she decided to do nothing but sulk at the facts.

Glancing down, she noticed a girl. A girl of which she envied. Pink hair flowed down her back in waves, softly blowing behind her as she walked down a street, holding books and scrolls in her arms.

Glaring, she felt a venomous sour stir within her mouth and throat. Sakura Haruno. It must be her day off too, and no doubt she was raiding the local library to try and increase her knowledge.

Yumi snorted, having brains wasn't everything. But Sakura was always the one to flaunt her incredibly smart and wide knowledge. She could probably beat Sakura, but since Sakura was brainy, she'd use tactics and tricks. Which, inevitably would result in a match or draw.

Sakura was glancing left and right, poking her head in shops as she walked. "Sasuke?" she called out, causing an unknown emotion within Yumi to flare. "Oh, Sasuke? Where are you?" Sakura giggled childishly continuing on her way.

When she was almost out of sight, Yumi threw herself off the building and onto another, landing on the balls of her feet.

_I'm not going to lose, especially to someone like you_. Mentally hissing, Yumi turned in the opposite direction of which Sakura had passed. Glancing over her shoulder, she clenched her fists "Better sleep with one eye open, Haruno" she whispered, before setting off.

* * *

**This is my very first Fanfic, so it would be very lovely of you if you could review me:3 Also, if it is too short I'm really sorry! I could make it longer if you like! But yeah, if my spelling isn't up to scratch, constructive criticism is always welcome:3 Thankyou:3**


End file.
